To test the hypothesis that increased energy expenditure (EE) in cystic fibrosis is related to a primary defect in metabolic regulation and secondarily to clinical deterioration, total-EE will be measured by stable isotope technology and compared with resting-EE, gross and net energy intake, in CF and control pre-pubertal children. Basal and catecholamine stimulated lipid cycling will be measured.